conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Hacker-Brain Kid
História A história dos “hackers” tem seu verdadeiro início com a famosa Legion of Doom LOD nome completo: A Ordem Fraternal da Legião de Destruição (Lambda Omega Delta)"] - grupo Legendário que existiu de 1984-1990, criou em uma tábua chamado PLOVERNET, fundado por Lex Luthor, um sócio anterior dos Cavaleiros das Sombras. Também inspirado os Fazendeiros e grupos vividos sob a mesma bandeira da Liga da Destruição e Justiça da América. A sociedade formou um grupo chamado o Tribunal de Conhecimento. Teve seu início como um grupo de phreaking, e quando ganhou mais sócios que eram mais proficientes com computadores depois, se tornou LOD/H (Legião de Doom/Hackers). Quando muitos sócios debandaram fora, o" H" migrou do nome, mas a habilidade com computadores fizeram outros ficar. Sua sociedade oficial incluiu, há vários tempos: o fundador Lex Luthor, Karl Marx, Mark Tabas, Agrajag o Prolongado, Rei Blotto, Arqueiro Azul, O Dragyn, Soldado Desconhecido, Navalha Afiada, o Doutor Que 413, Erik Bloodaxe, Senhor Francis Drake, Paul Muad'Dib, Phucked Agente 04, X-homem, Smith Barulhento, Steve Dahl, O Feiticeiro, Espião Prateado, Homem Terminal, Videosmith, Kerrang Khan, Gary Sete, Marauder, Bill de RNOC, O Esquerdista, Urvile, O Fantasma Phreaker, Profeta de Destruição, Bobo da corte Sluggo, Portador Culprit, Thomas Covenant, O Mentor, Controla C, Principal suspeito, O Profeta, Professor Falken, e o antigo menino prodígio Phiber Optik http://www.savage.net/public_html/net/phiber.html. Operação Sundevil Após a AT & T e a quebra de seus serviços pelos chamados de "phreaks",hackers que fazem chamadas de longa distância livre, a aplicação da lei nacional inicia uma repressão contra hackers nos anos noventa. Os federais apoderarem-se de St. Louis' "Cavaleiro Relâmpago", em Nova York e agarraram o trio Masters of Deception "Phiber Optik", "Acid Phreak" e "Scorpion". Muitos dos antigos hackers foram presos através de Operação Sundevil, uma operação formada por uma equipe especial de agentes dos serviços secretos e os membros do crime organizado pela unidade do Arizona,que realizou incursões em 12 grandes cidades, incluindo Miami. Alguns sócios foram estourados através desta megaoperação, outros criaram uma empresa de segurança chamada ComSec (que faliu, e eventualmente foi reencarnado como Comunicações de LOD, Inc), e muitos deles apenas só desapareceu ou mudaram de nomes. Também, no início dos anos 1990s, foi criada uma" Legião nova" de Destruição, porque desde que o grupo era defunto, logicamente qualquer pessoa poderia usar o nome; porém,na atualidade foi licenciado eventualmente vigorosamente por sócios do LOD original uma New Legion of Doom.O nome do grupo veio dos Superfriends uma caricatura das séries (usando caráter de Superman/Justice League e livros cômicos), onde os vilões eram a Legião de Destruição e encoberte na atualidade outros novos hackers como o atuante e perseguido por todas as agencias o incógnito Brain Kid,o mais importante de todos que atualmente esta incrivelmente em ação, sendo considerado um novo “Phiber Optik”, e um menino prodígio e gênio dos hackers e teenleader da New Legion of DoomNLOD. Nova Geração de Hackers do Bem Esta nova geração,com uma mentalidade de resgate dos primórdios dos hackers do MIT,entre eles o hacker Brain Kid , de nickname baseado no personagem Brainiac como o antigo mentor o controverso hacker “Lex Luthor”,homônimo nome da famosa “animated series” da tv americana The Legion of Doom.Outros acreditam que na verdade o prodígio garoto hacker tenha se inspirado no primeiro vírus para PC que nasceu em 1986 e chamava-se Brain, era da classe dos Vírus de Boot, ou seja, danificava o setor de inicialização do disco rígido.A sua forma de propagação era através de uma disquete contaminado. Na atualidade, Brain Kid é um dos principais integrante da 3L33T ,elite da novíssima geração de “Hackers do Bem”, embora de breve história suas façanhas sejam contadas como uma história verdadeira e real, como foi a de True Melhttp://www.cs.utah.edu/~elb/folklore/mel.html. E outros ainda o compare com o jovem Philber Optik fundador da Master of Deception(MoD),famoso grupo rival The Legion of Doom (LoD) / Electronic Magazines: The Legion of Doom/Hackers dos anos oitenta onde quase todos foram presos e cumpriram penas em prisões federais. Crackers versus hackers Há quem diga que cracker e hacker são a mesma coisa, mas tecnicamente há uma diferença. Hackers são os que quebram senhas, códigos e sistemas de segurança por puro prazer em achar tais falhas ou desenvolvam como alguns hackers um combate no mundo virtual contra os crackers .Estes heróicos hackers do Bem como são conhecidos, preocupam-se em conhecer o funcionamento mais íntimo de um sistema computacional, ou seja, uma pessoa boa que disponibiliza informações para serem usadas sem fins criminosos.Alguns desses “Hackers do Bem” são verdadeiros heróis no combate aos criminosos do mundo virtual.Talvez, o mais conhecido desses hackers na atualidade, seja o menino prodígio e gênio da computação o famoso Brain Kid. Hoje, inegavelmente Brain Kid representa um símbolo entre os usuários teen da Internet. Alguns o qualificam como um gênio precoce que desenvolve antivírus,criptografia e outras soluções disponibilizadas na web,dentro dos antigos princípios dos antigos códigos de Hacker de moralidade que foi formada originalmente pelos hackers de MIT, nos recentes 1950s para os recentes 1960s.Onde suas regras foram articuladas por Steven Levy no livro : os Heróis da revolução do Computador. Assim, além de desenvolver uma cruzada para o software livre e combater o controle na web pelos governos, desenvolver principalmente jogos e também esteja por trás do comando de uma ‘New Legion of Doom’’ que estaria muito mais para os Superfriends no combate contra os criminosos na web. Os Crackers Os Crackers são na verdade criminosos virtuais, que extorquem pessoas usando seus conhecimentos, utilizando-se das mais variadas estratégias. Há cerca de 20 anos, eram aficionados em informática, conheciam muitas linguagens de programação e quase sempre jovens, que criavam seus vírus, para muitas vezes, saber o quanto eles poderiam se propagar. Hoje em dia é completamente diferente; são pessoas que atacam outras máquinas com fins criminosos com um objetivo traçado: capturar senhas bancárias, números de conta e informações privilegiadas que lhes despertem a atenção. Porém, já se criou um verdadeiro mercado negro de vírus de computador, onde certos sites, principalmente russos, disponibilizam downloads de vírus e kits para qualquer um que puder pagar, virar um Cracker, o que é chamado de terceirização da "atividade". Em geral um hacker não gosta de ser confundido com um cracker. http://www.science.uva.nl/~mes/jargon/Os hackers são uma modalidade de abnegados estudiosos e espécie de Hobin Hood da informática.Disponibilizam conhecimentos pelo mundo virtual,geralmente alguns deles figuras incógnitas, mais não menos importantes e que se escondem no anonimato, e abraçam causas em pró de um bem coletivo e defesa dos valores para a melhoria do mundo. Ataque aos Laboratórios do CERN em Genebra Curiosamente, no mês local no laboratório de investigação em física de alta energia em Genebra, o CERN onde tempos antes Tim Berners-Lee e Robert Cailliau desenvolveram os protocolos que se tornará a world wide web , Um grupo de hacker gregos, identificado como Greek Security Team, invadiu antes do início das operações os computadores de um dos equipamentos ligados ao Large Hadron Collider (LHC)maior acelerador de partículas do mundo.A invasão hacker tinha levantando suspeitas sobre a segurança do experimento. O grupo alterou a página na internet do Compact Muon Solenoid, ou CMS,o anel de colisão LHC, um dos quatro ‘olhos’ instalados pelo CERN (Organização Européia para a Pesquisa Nuclear) no projeto multibilionário. De acordo com as informações ,na época do primeiro ataque apesar de, aparentemente, o não ter causado maiores danos, os cientistas do CERN chegaram a temer o pior, já que os hackers ficaram a ‘um passo’ de distância de acessar o centro de controle do CMS, que irá analisar os dados durante as colisões de partículas subatômicas, onde poderiam até ter afetado o funcionamento do LHC. Os responsáveis pelos sistemas do Cern, no entanto, afirmaram na época que os hackers não conseguiriam acessar o centro de controle, que estaria em uma rede de computadores independente. Durante o ataque , os hackers deixaram para trás vários arquivos importantes, danificaram outros e exibiram uma página Web com o título "GST: Greek Security Team" com a seguinte assinatura: "We are 2600 - dont mess with us". Vale lembrar, que os cientistas do CERN já tinham sido alvo de e-mails e chamadas ameaçadoras por parte de pessoas,de artigos de jornalistas,cientistas e de várias organizações de pesquisas e ciência com medo de que a experiência pudesse provocar catástrofes naturais ou o “apocalíptico” fim do mundo. Em artigos publicados em 12 de setembro,de 2008 de 13 de jornais britânicos que afirmaram que um grupo de hackers grego, tinha conseguido acesso a um dos computadores da rede CERN no dia em que os primeiros testes com o Large Hadron Collider (LHC)quando tudo começou. Segundo um desses jornais diários The Telegraph, os hackers "estavam" a um passo de distância”'a partir do computador de um sistema de controle dos enormes detectores da máquina. O Times daily disse que às alegações de que os hackers estavam a" um passo de distância” 'a partir de sistemas de controle da própria experiência colocou em xeque a própria experiência e seu duvidoso sistema de segurança. " O sistema de computador” que parece ter sido o alvo do ataque foi o servidor web da CMSMON, um sistema que monitora o software do sistema compacto Muon solenóide (CMS). O CMS é um dos detectores utilizados no LHC e constituída em grande parte por um ímã que pesa 12500 toneladas, medidas 21m de comprimento e está a 15m de diâmetro. Nova Seqüência de Ataques Através da New Legion of DoomNLOD Em resultado ao ataque, a página visitada ( www.cmsmon.cern.ch ) foi tirada do ar pelos técnicos do CERN.Então,logo após uma nova seqüência de novos ataques começaram com uma nova página Web com o título com assinatura antiga profecia de Nostradamus -Século 9, Número 44 que diz : "Todos devem deixar Genebra. Saturno vira de ouro ao ferro, O contrário positivo ray (RAYPOZ) irá exterminar tudo, haverá sinais no céu antes disso. " Esse ataque por ser muito mais eficiente não foi divulgado. Existe uma profecia de Nostradamus desde há 400 anos na França, que o profeta francês fala dessas coisas perigosas, e estas experiências desenvolvidas atualmente no centro de pesquisa, localizado na fronteira França-Suíça, justamente perto de Genebra, local da antiga profecia, o acelerador Large Hadron Collider construído para procurar a partícula Higgs, ou chamada partícula de Deus, colidindo por feixes de prótons, onde alguns cientistas têm a tempos manifestada preocupação de que um miniburaco negro poderiam engolir a Terra.Por causa disso, um grupo denominado New Legion of Doom, hackers identificado pelo seu líder conhecido pelo nickname Brain Kid, invadiu os computadores ligados ao LHC, esse maior acelerador de partículas do mundo,assim, levantando suspeitas sobre a segurança do experimento.O grupo NLOD alterou e invadiu o controle central do experimento, causando fontes extras oficiais danos muito maiores do que o do grupo de hackers gregos,no entanto para outros na verdade ocorreu uma verdadeira “guerra virtual entre hackers da NLOD versusos os crackers da GST” .Desde então, essas violações da segurança não foram divulgadas tendo como assinatura à antiga profecia, paralisando temporariamente o sistema ou de certa forma questionando essa experiência e sua precária segurança. Esta Escrito nas Estrelas? Muitas pessoas e estudiosos sobre o CERN suspeitam o mesmo possam produzir buracos negros, e outras manifestações cósmicas. Os sinais no céu como diz a profecia"Antes da vinda do céu irá mostrar sinais”, não tem que ser, literalmente, ele pode ser astrológica. O estudo da rotação das galáxias revelou que a maior parte da massa no Universo não é constituída da matéria (átomos, núcleos) que observamos no nosso planeta. Chamamos-lhe matéria escura mas não se sabe o que seja. Mais recentemente introduziu-se o termo de energia escura, fonte de uma espécie de anti-gravidade que repele as galáxias umas das outras, para justificar a aceleração na expansão do universo observada de forma totalmente inesperada nas medidas de supernovas (explosões de grandes estrelas no fim de ciclo). Sabemos que em conjunto, matéria e energia escura, representam 96% do universo mas ignoramos o que sejam. Mediu-se com uma precisão impressionante as ondas eletromagnéticas originadas logo após o Big-Bang, que formam um fundo de radiação em todo o universo e que dão indicações preciosas sobre esses tempos iniciais. Estas observações sugerem que o universo terá sofrido uma expansão fenomenal num curtíssimo lapso de tempo logo após o Big-Bang, acompanhada da criação da matéria que hoje se encontra nas galáxias. Mas ninguém sabe de onde veio a energia necessária a essa “inflação” do Universo nem se a sua explicação tem alguma coisa a ver com a energia escura ou com os campos de Higgs. O LHC segundo seus mentores vai certamente ajudar a compreender alguns destes mistérios que tocam em noções estruturantes da física como sejam a natureza da matéria e do próprio espaço-tempo. Quando se soube do CERN,e suas experiências a primeira reação de alguns estudiosos foi a de se fazer uma série de gráficos para ver se alguma coisa estava relacionada.Assustados,pelos números de coincidência e analises físicas sobre o planetário combinações por ele indicada.Talvez por isso, espantados com o fato de muitos astrólogos e esoteristas levantarem suspeitas do CERN, enroscando-se e fazendo coisas perigosas nessas experiências. Viram exatamente com suas hipóteses e teorias algumas com bases científicas , isso significa que os "sinais" no "céu" são um pouco óbvio. Profecias e códigos Secretos Talvez,essas invasões ao CERN / LHC tenham certamente acontecidas por ser seu laboratório de experimentos ser construído justamente na região descrita na antiga profecia em Genebra.E todas essas coincidências despertaram uma seqüência de interrogações, cruzamento de informações esotéricas e códigos secretos. Saturno é o planeta dos obstáculos,e dos limites. A realidade tem um monte de limites, desta forma podemos viver e evoluir em termos de estabilidade.Mas, Saturno convertido poderia significar que a estabilidade da realidade e ela vai mudar, em outras palavras, a física poderia ter um bizarro fenômeno de quebrar esses limites. O ouro é um metal nobre, transformando-o em ferro é um símbolo negativo descendente e é em um anormal senso químico. O ouro é o símbolo do fogo, da energia, yang, energia solar, estável, quente, o domingo em astrologia. Ferro é o símbolo do fogo, da energia, yin, ardor, instável, Marte em astrologia.Uma Física para alguns bastante instáveis. RAYPOZ é difícil de decifrar. Na cabala, se você usar temurah no código athbash RAYPOZ você obterá GTHMVOZ então se você rearranja-lo e dividi-lo, você pode ter GHZ (Giga hertz?) O estado Greenberger-Horne-ZEILINGER (Física Quântica relacionados). Também se você combinar CERN- LHC partícula como LHCCERN ou CERNLHC, se você rearranjar e dividir a palavra que você possa receber as palavras firmar-R (Clencher?), LENCH-R (Lencher? Ou Leecher?).Julgá-los sozinho emhttp://www.anagramsite.com/ e você obterá as palavras, não se esqueça do dicionário. A ideia é que RAYPOZ poderia representar, radiações, enquanto LHC / CERN representa clencher (Garras) / leecher (Absorva / sucção). É sabido também que CERN significa preto, negro.Algumas divagações que certamente foram amadurecidas como (CERN-obyl? Alguém?),que independente de apenas mera especulação devem ser analisadas com certo respeito pela seriedade que algumas dessas hipóteses e teorias,mesmos algumas fantasiosas ,mas dado que esta experiência tem de periculosidade e sem uma aprofundada discussão internacional sobre o devastador que possa causar seus efeitos colaterais...Podemos não acreditar em bruxas...Mas,que elas existem,existem! Link’s Externos *http://www.dailybuzzz.com/science/hackers-hack-large-hadron-colliders-computer-system-how-safe- The Daily Buzzz - Hackers HACK Large Hadron Collider’s computer system! How Safe. *http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7616622.stm -BBC News - 'Big bang' experiment is hacked. *http://www.telegraph.co.uk/earth/main.jhtml?xml=/earth/2008/09/12/scicern212.xml *LHC UK webpage *US LHC webpage *Official Timeline of LHC Milestones *Hardware Commissioning Coordination web pages *TED talks (video) - Brian Cox: What really goes on at the Large Hadron Collider *Overview of the LHC at CERN's public webpage *Challenges in accelerator physics *UK Science Museum, London Exhibition supported by the Science and Technology Facilities Council *The Alice experiment *Compact Muon Solenoid main page *Compact Muon Solenoid page (U.S. collaboration) *LCG - The LHC Computing Grid webpage *The Large Hadron Collider ATLAS Experiment - Virtual Reality (VR) photography panoramas (requires QuickTime) *LHC startup plan. Includes dates, energies and luminosities *Seed short film - Lords of the Ring *'Super-collider' tunnel nears completion The Independent 1 March 2008 *VR Image of the Supercollider